ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Light of the Day
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2369 | image2 = the space between 4 alt.jpg }} Summary Worf, Ensign Ro, and Geordi La Forge are returning from Starfleet briefings on the shuttlecraft Goddard. Ro teases Worf about how "Captain Picard will be eager to hear your report on our Starfleet briefings." They come across a region with solar flare activity which hits them, forcing them down onto a snowy planet near a large building. The shuttle is damaged beyond simple repair, forcing the three to take shelter. Unfortunately, the solar flare activity is interfering with La Forge's VISOR. Once they get inside, they discover that they are on Riat in a Dracon Monastery. But there are no monks around to greet them. As they decide to look for them, Ro notes that she is feeling watched. On board the , Captain Picard talks with Ensign Newman as they look at their prisoner in the brig, Kommandant Ghud. Picard and Ghud discuss his past crimes, and Ghud insists that he has "found the light". Riker reports to Picard that they've reached the rendezvous point, but there is no sign of the shuttle, and that the ''Excelsior'' is two day's from their last known position. Ghud insists that they must get to Wyath on time for his hearing. On Riat, the three Starfleet officers have not found anything, even though they have searched three levels down when they come across part of a body. They hear a sound, and as La Forge turns to investigate, he falls through the floor into a large poor of water. His VISOR picks up a glowing algae in the water. Ro and Worf arrange to work their way down to him through the passages, telling him to meet them halfway. As Worf and Ro continue, they come to a fork but cannot decide which way to go. Ro raises her phaser at Worf, pushes him out of the way, and fires at a form coming at them. Even at full stun, their phasers appear to have no effect, and they are forced into hand to hand combat. Back aboard the Enterprise, Data reports that their scans cannot find any sign of the shuttlecraft, but that the solar activity is affecting their scanners. Meanwhile, Riker, Picard, and Troi discuss Ghud's situation and the need to get to Wyath on time for the hearing due to their laws. Troi notes that Ghud believes that he is innocent, a possible side-effect of his new belief, as he considers his crimes irrelevant, because, as Picard states, "he committed the acts ''before his conversion." On Riat, Ro and Worf are in danger of being overrun by their attackers, when Ro suggests firing the phaser at the floor. They do so, and the crazed monks fall through the floor to the levels below. Ro and Worf stop to take account of their situation and worry that La Forge is now in danger, and possibly infected with whatever has caused the monks. On the ''Enterprise, Ghud has offered to help with the search for the missing shuttle. It comes to light that he was an engineer before becoming Wyath's leader, and is well versed in sensor technology. Data has locked out all essential systems, but Ghud only requests access to the long-range sensors and deflector grid. He connects their sensors with those of Starbase 172, the closest base to their current location, 12.7 light years distant, and then connects both of those to the Wyath system. Data notes that Wyath is not a member of the Federation, but Ghud notes that they will help as the Enterprise is bringing him home for trial in the deaths of forty-seven million. He uses La Forge' VISOR and the metals in Ro's earring and Worf's baldric to begin the scan, which will take some time. On Riat, Ro and Worf are finally within communicator range of La Forge, but his VISOR is still acting up with the solar activity, making him essentially blind and giving him constant headaches. His sight returns, just in time for La Forge to see a monk coming toward him. He jumps off the platform he is on and rolls beneath it. The monk reaches for him, and a large black boot comes down on his head. It is Worf. They need to find a way to get through to the dawn, but the monks break down the doors and come toward them. Just as that happens and the monks engage them in combat, Riker calls down to them from a shuttlecraft overhead and beams them out. When the Enterprise reaches Wyath, Picard thanks Ghud for his assistance and wishes him luck at the trial. As Ghud transports down to the planet, Data asks Picard about right and wrong and how the concept of "free will" applies. Dr. Crusher has neutralized the organisms in the monks, returning them to normal. Ro has volunteered to give the full report from their briefings at Starfleet in Worf's place. Memorable Quotes "His name is pronounced 'Hud,' Ensign. On Wyath, the 'G' is silent." "Yes, sir!" "And, frankly, I doubt anyone would accuse him of being "good."" : - Picard and Newman "We should go right." "In some cultures, eating the enemy is considered the ultimate victory. We will go left." : - Ro and Worf, using some unusual logic to decide the direction of travel "When we spoke, Ghud exhibited ''joy when he talked about his crimes. He believes without them, he would not have found the light." "''It does seem to be a rather convenient transformation." : - Troi and Data, discussing Ghud's newfound belief system "Bajorans do ''not glorify war as Klingons do. But you fight with honor." : - '''Worf', complimenting Ro "Is something troubling you, Mr. Data?" "Doctor Soong created me to be an individual, to have what many call 'free will'... but that does not override the concepts of right and wrong." "Taking responsibility for your ''actions, Data, may be what makes you most Human–''" "But I cannot see the light." "Sometimes the ''sight we seek is most visible in our conscience." : - '''Picard' and Data, discussing Ghud's conversion and morals Background Information * This is the fourth issue of Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between. * According to IDW, it is set early in the sixth season, but no specific timing is given for it. * According to the writer, Ghud was originally going to be a member of the Tiburon species. http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=110729 * According to IDW's catalogue http://store.idwpublishing.com/product_info.php?products_id=883, this issue is titled "Light of Day", but according to the inside of the cover, it is actually "Light of the Day". * The issue sold an estimated 9,647 copies in comic specialty stores in April 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/10618.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Writer: David Tischman * Artists: ** Casey Maloney (interior art and inking) ** Stacie Ponder (inking) ** Leonard O'Grady (color art) ** Neil Uyetake (letter art) ** Ken Kelly (cover art) ** Zach Howard and Thompson Knox (alternate cover art) * Editor: Dan Taylor * STAR TREK created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Worf : Enterprise-D security chief. ; Geordi La Forge : Enterprise-D chief engineer. ; Ro Laren: Bajoran Starfleet officer. ; Jean-Luc Picard: Enterprise-D captain. ; William T. Riker: Enterprise-D first officer. ; Deanna Troi: Half-Betazoid Enterprise-D counselor. ; Data : Android Enterprise-D officer. ; Newman : Security Ensign assigned to duty guarding the brig on the Enterprise-D. ; Kommandant Ghud : Scientist who destroyed the ecology of the planet Wyath for profit. :Pronounced "Hud", the "G" is silent. External link * Category:Comics